The present invention relates to computer technology for accessing a storage system.
For some time now, for example, a technique in which data is copied between volumes constituting a copy-pair has been known as one of the techniques employed in a storage system (Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2004-264973). The copy-pair-based copying technique, for example, is used for making data redundant, or for carrying out a backup. By employing a copy-pair-based copying technique, data stored in the one volume forming the copy-pair is copied to the other volume forming the copy-pair, keeping the data contents of both volumes the same.
Ordinarily, even when a copy-pair is created in a storage system, the plurality of logical volumes, which correspond to the plurality of logical units constituting the copy-pair, are respectively provided in the same way to an application in the host computer, which is accessing the storage system, regardless of the roles (copy-source or copy-destination) of the respective logical units constituting the copy-pair.